Todesserie von ukrainischen Oppositionellen
__INDEX__ Bei der Todesserie von ukrainischen Oppositionellen handelt es sich um teilweise ungeklärte Todesfälle und Attentate auf pro-russische Oppositionelle in der Ukraine im Jahr 2015. Todesfälle Ukrainische Medien berichteten von mehr als zehn Todesfällen, von denen es sich teilweise um angebliche Selbstmorde handelt.Ukraine Zwei Regierungsgegner in Kiew getötet, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 16. April 2015David Stern: What's behind the high-profile deaths in Ukraine?, BBC News, 17. April 2015 Die meisten Opfer waren Vertreter aus Politik und Medien. Zu den Todesopfern zählen:Vergleiche: „mysterious circumstances“ Yanukovych ally Peklushenko in new Ukraine mystery death, BBC News, 12. März 2015 * Mykola Serhijenko, ehemaliger stellvertretender Generaldirektor der ukrainischen Eisenbahngesellschaft Ukrsalisnyzja, wurde am 26. Januar erschossen in seinem Haus in Kiew aufgefunden; * Alexei Kolesnik, der ehemalige Vorsitzende der Regionalregierung der Oblast Charkiw, er wurde am 29. Januar erhängt aufgefunden; * Serhij Walter, ehemaliger Bürgermeister von Melitopol wurde am 25. Februar erhängt aufgefunden; * Olexander Bordjuga, stellvertretender Polizeichef von Melitopol, wurde am Morgen des 26. Februar tot in seiner Garage aufgefunden; * Michailo Tschetschetow, ein hoher Parlamentsmitarbeiter der Partei der Regionen und ehemaliger Leiter des staatlichen Grundstücksfonds stürzte am 28. Februar nachts aus seiner Wohnung in der 17. Etage; er hinterließ einen Abschiedsbrief; * Stanislaw Melnyk ( ), ein ehemaliger Abgeordneter und Mitglied der Partei der Regionen, wurde am 9. März erschossen in seiner Wohnung in Ukrajinka aufgefunden; * Olexander Pekluschenko ( ), Mitglied der Partei der Regionen und von 2011 bis 2014 Gouverneur der Oblast Saporischschja, wurde am 12. März tot in seinem Haus in Sonjatschne aufgefunden, er soll Selbstmord durch einen Genickschuss mit einem Gewehr begangen haben; * Serhij Melnitschuk, Staatsanwalt in Odessa und Mitglied der Partei der Regionen, fiel am 14. März aus dem neunten Stock eines Apartmenthauses in Odessa Alle acht Personen waren Mitglieder/Mitarbeiter von Janukowytschs ehemaliger Regierungspartei Partei der Regionen. Zu den jüngsten Fällen im April zählen: * am 13. April 2015 wurde Serhij Suchobok ( , Journalist); * am 15. April wurde Oleh Kalaschnikow (Politiker und Antimaidan-Aktivist) erschossen in seinem Haus in Kiew aufgefunden; * am 16. April wurde Olga Moros (Chefredakteurin der Zeitung „Neteschinski Westnik“) tot in ihrer Wohnung in der Oblast Chmelnyzkyj aufgefunden; * am 16. April wurde Oles Busyna (regierungskritischer Journalist und Publizist, ehemaliger Chefredakteur der Tageszeitung „Sewodnja“ von Rinat Achmetow) auf offener Straße vor dem Hauseingang seiner Wohnung in der Innenstadt von Kiew erschossen, die beiden maskierten Täter entkamen unerkannt. Reaktionen Der ukrainische Präsident Petro Poroschenko verurteilte am 16. April in Kiew die offenkundigen Morde als „absichtliche Provokation“, die „Öl auf die Mühlen unserer Feinde gießen und die Lage in der Ukraine destabilisieren“. Er forderte seine eigenen Behörden zu einer „transparenten Untersuchung“ auf.Prorussischer Journalist in Kiew getötet, Die Zeit, 16. April 2015 Zwei der Morde in der Ukraine ereigneten sich tatsächlich just einerseits einen Tag vor und andererseits genau während des jährlichen Fernsehauftrittes „Direkter Draht“ des russischen Präsidenten, Wladimir Putin, welcher kommentierte: „Es ist nicht der erste politische Mord, in der Ukraine gab es eine ganze Serie von solchen Tötungen.“ Andere Berichte gingen davon aus, dass der russische Geheimdienst mit den Mordanschlägen begonnen hätte, um eine neue erwartete Offensive im Mai 2015 vorzubereiten. Was jedoch als Tatsache gilt ist, dass der ermordete Kalaschnikow Aussagen zur Organisation des Anti-Maidan hätte machen können.Mordanschläge gegen prorussischen Journalisten und Politiker in der Ukraine, Heise, 17. April 2015; „So wird etwa in einem Kommentar gesagt, „Putin braucht Leichen in der Ukraine“, um endlich beweisen zu können, dass es faschistischen Terror gibt, was er bislang nur behaupten konnte. Bislang seien alle Destabilisierungsversuche durch Anschläge nicht erfolgreich gewesen, um Angriffe auf die russische Bevölkerung zu provozieren. Der russische Geheimdienst habe mit den Mordanschlägen jetzt begonnen, eine neue Offensive vorzubereiten, die bis zum 9. Mai erwartet werde.“ Bekannt war, dass sowohl Kalaschnikow wie Busina als Zeugen bei einer Untersuchung der Anti-Maidan-Proteste zugunsten der damaligen Staatsmacht auftreten sollten und deren Spuren nach Moskau führen könnten.Mord an prorussischen Persönlichkeiten - Bekenntnis ukrainischer Nationalisten, NZZ, 17. April 2015; „Eine weitere These besagte, dass die die beiden Opfer von Abrechnungen innerhalb des einstigen Regierungslagers geworden sind. So soll Kalaschnikow über Insiderinformationen zur Finanzierung des «Anti-Maidan» verfügt haben, die – so wird in Kiew spekuliert – nach Moskau führen. In dieses Erklärungsmuster passt auch eine Reihe weiterer mysteriöser Todesfälle von ehemaligen Janukowitsch-Anhängern. Bei drei von ihnen wird Selbstmord als Todesursache bezeichnet.“Eine rätselhafte Mordserie erschüttert die Ukraine, nachrichten.at, 18. April 2015 Wolodymyr Fessenko ( ), der Leiter des Zentrums für angewandte politische Forschungen PENTA ( ), verbreitete in einem Interview mit der ukrainischen Nachrichtenagentur Unian die Theorie, die Morde seien von prorussischen Kräften vorwiegend für das russische Publikum inszeniert worden, um die These eines politischen Terrors in der Ukraine zu bestätigen. Dabei seien Kalaschnikow und Busyna bekannt, aber in der prorussischen Protestbewegung relativ unwichtig und seien daher ein „rituelles Opfer auf dem Altar der russischen Propaganda“. Die Morde seien aber auch zur Diskreditierung der Ukraine in Europa ausgeführt worden.Recently shot Buzyna and Kalashnikov 'ritual sacrifice' on altar of Russian propaganda – expert, 16. April 2015 Auch einige Mitglieder des Oppositionsblocks aus Janukowytschs ehemaliger Partei der Regionen halten eine russische Einmischung für denkbar und das Bekennerschreiben einer angeblichen Ukrainischen Aufständischen Armee für gefälscht.Wer sich nicht mit dem Maidan identifiziert, gilt als verdächtig, die Zeit, 24. April 2015 Laut einem Spiegel-Bericht vom 17. April 2015 hatte Oleh Kalaschnikow kurz vor seinem Tod in einem Brief an seine Freunde von einem Internet-Portal berichtet, auf dem zur Selbstjustiz aufgerufen wird.Benjamin Bidder: Doppelmord an Maidan-Gegnern: Die Spur der Killer, Der Spiegel, 17. April 2015 Er habe Morddrohungen erhalten und warnte „offene Morde an Dissidenten, Morddrohungen und ständige schmutzige Beleidigungen“ seien alltäglich geworden. Die Webseite trägt den Namen „Mirotworez“ (deutsch: Friedensstifter) und führt „Volksfeinde“ auf, auch mit ausführlichen Steckbriefen - Kalaschnikows Adresse war dort publik gemacht worden, im Falle des Journalisten Oles Busyna sogar eine Handynummer. Beide Einträge waren erst wenige Tage zuvor angelegt worden. Am Abend des 17. April 2015 übernahm ein Versender einer E-Mail mit dem Absender Ukrainische Aufständische Armee (UPA) die Verantwortung für Attentate. Der Absendername lehnt sich an die historische Miliz UPA an. In der an oppositionelle Abgeordnete und politische Kommentatoren verschickte E-Mail forderte die „UPA“ „antiukrainische“ Personen auf, das Land innerhalb von 72 Stunden zu verlassen, andernfalls würden sie getötet. Die E-Mail drohte mit der „vollständigen Ausrottung“ der „Feinde der Ukraine“ und kündigte „einen gnadenlosen aufständischen Kampf gegen das antiukrainische Regime der Verräter und Moskauer Speichellecker“ an. Um ihre Täterschaft zu belegen, nannte die E-Mail Details der Morde, die bis dahin nicht veröffentlicht worden waren, wie die genaue Tatzeit und das Kaliber der Tatwaffen, jedoch auch einen Schusswechsel, den es gemäß ukrainischen Angaben nicht gab.Nationalisten bekennen sich zu politischen Morden in Kiew, Die Zeit, 17. April 2015Bekennerschreiben auf der Webseite des Oppositionsblocks, abgerufen am 18. April 2015 Anton Geraschenko, Berater des ukrainischen Innenministeriums in Kiew bezeichnete die Absender als Psychopathen.Ukrainische Nationalisten bekennen sich zu Morden, ORF, 17. April 2015 Die Vereinten Nationen forderten eine völlige Aufklärung. Die Verbrechen seien beunruhigend, sagte eine Sprecherin des UN-Hochkommissars für Menschenrechte, Said Raad al-Hussein, in Genf. Nötig seien eine „schnelle, unabhängige und glaubwürdige Untersuchung“ sowie die Bestrafung der Verantwortlichen.Ucraina, ucciso giornalista filorusso a Kiev. È il terzo omicidio politico in 24 ore. Lo sdegno di Putin, La Repubblica, 16. April 2015 Weblinks * Ukraine: Acht "Selbstmorde" von Oppositionspolitikern und Journalisten in nur einem Monat in RT.deutsch vom 17. März 2015; abgerufen am 24. Februar 2016 * "Selbstmord"-Serie in der Ukraine geht weiter in RT.deutsch vom 28. Juli 2015; abgerufen am 24. Februar 2016 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Krise in der Ukraine 2014/15 Kategorie:Attentat Kategorie:Kriminalfall 2015 Kategorie:Kriminalfall in der Ukraine